Between Lockdowns
by Mickey1212
Summary: You work for the GAC Crew and have always been good friends with Zak... Kinda fluffy at the end, and it's my first try so please be nice! (but honest)


**This is my first ever Fan Fiction, and first time writing anything remotely smutty..and to be completely honest I was horrifically embarrassed to write a lot of it! It is between Zak Bagans of Ghost Adventures and another character, who works with him in some way.**

For a man who displays such a tough image, he is surprisingly gentle as he softly strokes  
your cheek. You smile, leaning in to brush your lips against his- it wasn't the first kiss  
between you and him, but something about this one was electric; sending tingles down your  
spine and making him moan softly into your mouth. An arm was slipped around your waist pulling you  
close; and another wound around to the back of your head, where it intertwines with your  
hair. In an attempt to decrease the height difference between the two of you, you rise up  
onto your toes, desperate to be closer. Seeing your dilemma, he reaches down and scoops you  
up so that your legs are wrapped around his waist and you are finally at eye level. His face  
dips under your chin, trailing kisses and small nibbles along your neck and collarbone.  
Your head rolls back and your neck arches in pleasure, before taking his face in your hand  
and guiding it back to your mouth.

Before you have time to realize what's happening, he's sat you both down on the couch; him  
sitting somewhat normally with you straddling his lap. You must have looked uncomfortable,  
because he gently kisses your forehead before laying back and rolling over so he's on top  
of you. Your lips meet again; exploring the others mouth, while you reach around and run  
your hands over the band of exposed skin where his shirt had ridden up. Briefly you wonder  
if this is a good idea. This was Zak after all, you have to WORK with the guy..These  
thoughts were soon banished, or at least forgotten, as you felt his hand sliding under your  
shirt to follow the curve of your side. Your own hands press onto his broad chest,  
fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, fighting embarrassment as you feel something  
pressing into your thigh. His face draws back from yours and looks at you questioningly,  
as if asking permission to go any further. You simply smile; and pull his shirt the rest  
of the way off.

He kisses you again; rougher, more needy. A small noise escapes your lips- something between  
a sigh and a moan, as he takes his turn in undoing the buttons of your shirt, untangling it  
from your arms, and discarding it on the floor. His large hands caress your breast through  
your bra, setting your nerves alight and causing you to arch your back and moan again.  
You gasp as you feel his hips start to gyrate against yours; rubbing you through layers of  
denim and underclothes. Instinctively you start to move yours too, your head swimming with  
sensation and need. Sneaking a peek downwards you see how his jeans are tented up like a  
silo, and imagine how uncomfortable it must be. Slipping a hand Southwards you give a quick  
squeeze, earning a sharp intake of breath and a small cry. Running a hand along his  
waistband, you pop the first button, then the second, and finally ease the zipper down.  
He helps you pull them off, kicking them away to join your shirts on the floor.

His hands slide down your stomach to the line of your jeans, but instead of undoing buttons  
as you expect, he slides down even farther to seek out the damp spot on your underwear.  
Slipping underneath them, he starts rubbing slow, tantalizing circles on your clit.  
You whimper, pushing your hips up to ask for more. He pushes down hard with his thumb and  
you yelp in surprise before bucking slightly and crying out for more. You hear him chuckle  
, the bastard, and he resumes the maddeningly slow circles. Your only thought is that you want  
more, NEED more, and you gasp out your needs in between pants. Unable to take the teasing  
any longer, you reach down and yank down your jeans and underwear all at once, letting  
them pool around your knees before kicking them off. Grabbing his boxers you pull them off  
as well before grinding your hips into his, making both of you moan- his low and deep  
while yours is breathless and hungry. He reaches back to fight with the clasp of your bra,  
finally unhooking it and depositing it unceremoniously over the edge of the couch.

The chill of the room hits your skin and you shiver, then twitch as you feel a warm tongue  
working its way down your body. You moan and writhe as it flicks and rolls over your clit  
several times before working its way back up. His face is level with yours again, connecting  
in a passionate kiss before he plunges into you, hard and fast. Your initial yell of surprise  
quickly turns to softer cries of pleasure as he begins to rock back and forth, in and out.  
You're both breathing heavily and a sheen of sweat begins to cover both of your bodies as  
you move together, slowly gaining speed. His soft moaning gets louder and louder, and your  
cries get softer and softer, until your head is pressed hard against the arm of the couch  
and it's all you can do to groan "harder". He complies, thrusting his hips like a piston.  
Your climax build inside of you, buzzing like a swarm of bees, needing to get out. He grabs  
the backs of your knees and pulls them up higher, slamming into you harder and further than  
before.

A hissing moan slips out of his mouth and you cry out, warning him of your oncoming orgasm.  
Soon his thrusts become more uneven, sporadic, and less intense, as he twitches and  
releases inside you, rolling his head back with an ecstatic shout. Seconds later you follow,  
writhing and twitching uncontrollably as your muscles contract around him. Dimly you hear  
yourself scream as wave upon wave of pleasure washes over you. Lethargy begins to set in,  
and he pulls out of you with a small sigh before rolling over on his side and pulling you  
to his chest. Nestled in his arms and beginning to drift off, you remember your thoughts  
from earlier. Fearing Zak would be regretting this, you look up, scared his expression might be  
one of displeasure or anger. What you see instead is a smile on his lips, already asleep and  
looking more peaceful than you've ever seen him. You smile, and lean back onto his chest. Here  
in his arms is where you wanted to stay for a very long time.


End file.
